Patience
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Number one in what I hope will be a long line of drabbles. All based on one word. Draco’s profound patience with Harry’s prudishness. Short drabble both funny and inquisitive.


Title: Patience

Author name: Xiaolang's Ying Fa

Author e-mail: Ying Fa Sakura Yahoo . com (no spaces, underscores between words and be sure to add an "at" symbol after sakura and before yahoo, FFnet sucks cock...in a bad way.)

Category: Drabble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Draco's profound patience with Harry's prudishness. Short drabble both funny and inquisitive.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Note: This is either stand alone or will be used later in my novel-length fic (not yet posted) I just wrote it at 6 in the morning before school…so…yeah. Enjoy!

XxxX

I am not a patient person. I have never _been_ a patient person. I will _never be_ a patient person.

Oh, sure, I've had patience drilled into me, so much so that it now fits like a second skin, but I will never be patient to a fault. No matter how much I say I'll be tolerant, I'm ranting very loudly and very eloquently in my head about just how much I'd like to either hurt or mangle said person in very unique ways. I have a short temper and a quick wit, and I don't fail to use it, what I lack is the ability to not say what I think.

So when I told Harry I'd wait, I meant it, and I knew how much it meant to him because he knew how quick-tempered I really am. So now, I've sentenced myself to an indefinite amount of time re-acquainting myself with my right hand. And occasionally my left.

It's not that I resent Harry for this, I just hate him very much and probably will continue to secretly loath him until the time comes, whence forth, I will love him deeply every day for the rest of my life. These miserable moments have to be worth for something.

It's not that I can really blame Harry either. The rumors centreing around me are pretty damn awful. And also pretty damn true. They say I've slept with all of Hogwarts as of now, well, they'd be wrong, but damn close. I've slept with everyone above Fifth Year in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And an occasional Hufflepuff. Bunch of slut those are, and purely a homosexual House. (Slytherins are renown for being the only house kinky, bi, and otherwise wanting to try anything that sounds 'fun'. Ravenclaws will try anything worth trying, but most are hetero, and the Gryffindors are so straight I don't even want to get into it. Although there are a few exceptions. Like Harry. And Ginny for some odd reason I still can't grasp. Must have been living with all those Weasleys…Uhg, that would make me gay in an instant flat. Not that I'm not flaming already.)

But back to my conquests. Yes, I really am the Slytherin Sex God, and that's another reason Harry doesn't want to sleep with me yet, he thinks he wont measure up to what I've had before. But he just doesn't understand, or can't understand how much I really love him (Hate! I'm in the hate stage!) and I don't care how inexperienced he is, inexplicably, I would rather him be the blushing virgin than the Gryffindor slut or some other nonsense.

It's not even that much about patience. It's habit. I'm so used to getting what I want that when Harry said no, it threw me for a loop. And to make it sex…well, lets just say I've never gone so much as three days without being yanked off or otherwise. All I really have to do is turn a corner and there'll be a younger year, Slytherin or otherwise, who would jump at the chance to give me a blow job, thinking it was their civic duty and honor to do so. (Either that or it was just their turn, or their initiation, I still haven't been able to get Blaise to tell me what the Fifth Year's initiation into man/womanhood was yet…)

And Harry knows that as well. That's why it both hurts and impresses me when I realized he was biding time for himself, yes, but he was also tricking me, testing me. He wasn't all too worried about his virginity, he knew eventually it would be lost by me, what he's worried about is me abandoning him once we're done, just to find another conquest and blatantly have sex right in front of him just to spite him. He's also worried about not being good enough, but I've gone over that already. It only impresses me because it a purely Slytherin motive, and his means are to be highly gawked over as well. If I were another Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw perhaps, I would fawn over him for such technique. But pouting and sulking shows him much more than cooing ever could.

Again, I can't blame him, if I were him, I'd suspect me too. Especially with as many notches I really have on my bedpost.

So basically, any little thought of Harry now has me wishing I was wearing bigger pants and that I was some place more convenient for ahhh making myself more comfortable.

And, as this long speech in my head is directly related to that Scar-Head ingrate, I am now hard as a rock.

Excuse me while I make myself comfortable.

XxxX

Please review! Thank you!


End file.
